In the high pressure compressor of a gas turbine engine, bleed off-takes are provided to remove air from the compressor to assist with the handling of the compressor and to cool the high pressure turbine. In known high pressure compressors, the bleed off-take is in the form of an array of apertures defined in the vane outer platform extending circumferentially around the compressor.